A Delayed Apology
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: POST tdkr an apology that should have taken place a long time ago... even if it's finally made in silence.


hello again, here is another little shot I made for batcat, I enjoy so much making shots for the two of them!

Enjoy...

* * *

A Delayed Apology

_The sewer was so dark, water and smell, men around, and down to the center of it, Batman and Bane, the initiated, the ones, until Bane called the Batman's name and she felt her knees going weak even in the tight leather costume she had "borrowed". _

_Her eyes were full of tears, her lips trembling, her fingers holding the metal before her as if she could bend it. Watching the battle that turned into Bruce Wayne's downfall felt like a torture to her, she had tasted his lips, wore his mother's pearls, caused him pain when she knocked his cane and every time she had felt something, acceleration, pride, smugness, now she could only feel like the filthiest traitor, she had deprived Gotham of his Dark Knight, of its only hope, she had sold him, she had indeed made a huge mistake. _

_The crack of his back that echoed through the underground had her covering her mouth and the upcoming sob and running through the filthy tunnels to the surface. She was a thief, a burglar, for many people a scum and a whore who needed someone to put her in her place, but in that night, she felt like the worst traitor, the worst villain Gotham had met, at least people like the Joker had committed their crimes against him because of a master plan in their heads. She had plainly double crossed him to save her ass and that kind of admittedly shaken and temporary freedom gave her time to escape that wretched city, her victory was far from sweet. _

_Was he dead? Had she led him to his death? He was suffering somewhere if fate was still cruel with him, if death hadn't salvaged him. _

'Selina… Selina wake up…' his voice was the stimulant that snapped her out of her sleep, her long hair felt like a wet cloth against her sweated back and scalp. She found herself almost struggling against him in the dimly lit bedroom. 'It's alright, it was just a dream.' He was whispering and as if in instinct they both checked on the left of their bed, where the cot was placed for Selina to be close to the baby. She knew she had made noise but she exhaled in relief as her daughter hadn't been disturbed. She could feel her eyes were wet from tears.

Their nightmares were never easy to deal with, they both had encountered the other in their try to stop them from the virtual tortures. The doctors had warned them about post-traumatic years that were to come and for the past days, with the hormones from the labor, Selina had became more sensitive in their tormented past.

'You want to talk about it?' he whispered soothingly.

'I…' Selina was still gasping and holding Bruce's arm as if someone would snatch her away from him, he was clad in black pants, his chest bare because she had his pajama shirt, she preferred shirts nowadays because of the breastfeeding. Bruce helped her back on the bed, kissed her sweaty forehead before he could catch a baby wipe from the nightstand and run it up and down her skin to make her feel better. She sighed and leaned into his touch when he took away the baby wipe and run his hand up and down her body, curves of the extra weight from the pregnancy were still present on her body but they didn't worry of them, some weeks of exercise in the gym and the bed and she would be back in shape. 'I saw the fight with Bane.' Selina finally whispered and Bruce looked at her brown eyes with feelings of long experienced pain and sympathy in his eyes.

'It's all in the past,' he whispered sincerely but Selina shook her head.

'I never apologized,' she whispered back, her hands now on his unshaved face, endless hours over a newborn in swifts had left them both in something of an unattended shape but they wouldn't have it any other way.

'I never wanted you to,' he whispered and their eyes searched each other.

'But I want to,' she insisted and he sighed and leaned down for a kiss.

'I don't want you to torment yourself with the past, there was more to you and your proved so when you killed Bane, you took revenge for the both of us.' Bruce whispered against her lips and Selina felt more tears gathering behind her eyes, for the faith he seemed to have in her from the first moment, for the times she let him down before and after Gotham.

They had tried so hard after their Clean Slated records to start fresh, in Italy for the past years, and yes it had been difficult and yes they had let each other down a few times, in her try to reach out and expose herself to emotions all the while trying to heal his wounds from the past and in his try to take down her walls and show her at the same time that life isn't always black or white, there is grey too, and it's where they both belonged.

'And you were right,' she admitted after years, he smiled as she kissed him again, she found the opportunity to push him on his back and straddle his hips, she glanced at the inside of the cot and smiled as their baby girl was fast asleep, oblivious to everything. 'So allow me to apologize in a way we'll both appreciate.' Selina whispered as she leaned down and kissed his jaw. Bruce could only sigh and have his hands on her hips beneath the shirt, he loved how a pair of pajamas helped both in bed, especially him when he didn't have to get rid of offensive clothes from her beautiful legs.

'Are you sure you're ready?' he asked with concern in his voice, her body was still recovering and he hadn't dared push things as he wished for her to feel comfortable again. Selina this time grinned and grazed his muscular chest with her nails.

'I'm positive…' she whispered in a husky voice and he could only groan at the combination of pain and pleasure.

'I might need an apology, then,' Bruce whispered against her lips and she smiled sweetly. He loved her smile, her features were those of an angel, and after the years passed ever since she was the cruel burglar, he felt as if her face itself had turned softer, maybe it was the good times they spent together, or the majority of it when the night terrors stayed at bay. Ever since the birth of their little Helena, Selina had became a protective but sweet mother towards their daughter and he wondered if she'd be a kinder lover to him. Maybe she would still scratch and bruise and bite him but now she could show some kindness by kissing the wounds she inflicted on him, he couldn't wait to see.

He gasped as he felt her teeth grazing his left nipple and then her tongue running down one of the scars on his side. He had so many scars on his skin and even though they had had sex many times in their first encounters, he had actually felt somewhat embarrassed when while making love to her, she had caressed down half of them with her fingers. However when he had seen the understanding and care in her eyes he had been assured she didn't mind them in the least. Her hands were already pushing down both his trousers and underwear and he could breathe in relief as she freed him from the fabric.

He gasped when he felt her mouth around his length, sucking and teasing like she only could. He would love letting her more but he was already reaching a dangerous high and he wanted to share the pleasure with her. They had paused their love games after a false labor alarm during the first half of her seventh month in the pregnancy and now they were finally back together, the tension was already too much. With a hand in her long mane he slowed her down and she understood, returning back to him as he sat up on the bed and she put each knee next to his side. He opened her shirt's buttons quickly and exposed the bra she had to wear for the weeks after the labor, he knew not to squeeze the sensitive mounds so he only caressed them and focused on the sensitive skin of her ribs and waist with his hands and the nape of her neck with his lips, they would do the trick.

'Bruce… yes.' She could only whisper breathlessly against him, her hands in his rich hair and scarred back as their groins rubbed with each other. She felt the ripping before she could hear it and her underwear was falling by the bed soundlessly. She would have smacked him, yell at him for destroying yet of another pair but they had to be quiet and he would buy her a whole drawer if he got to rip all of them off her so she couldn't complain for something that never changed, after all she was apologizing to him tonight.

'Lay back.' She whispered her command but he shook his head, he wanted to be dominant, again…

'I choose how I want my apology, or it might not get accepted.' He whispered as he flipped them both and pinned her on the mattress, his hand trapping hers above her head, his free hand running down her body and reaching the warmth between her thighs, making her arch in his hands. 'That's right… so warm and wet for me...' he rasped in her ear and Selina could only bit on his jaw to stop from screaming, that voice, oh Boy, that voice.

'Only for you,' she managed to give back a reply and felt his fingers abandoning her. She was ready to protest but he was releasing her hands, supported himself on his knees while their hands found each other in a grasp and on each other and Bruce buried himself inside her in a long slow thrust for her body to adjust in the size of him, his eyes locked with hers for any sign of discomfort, the moment she gave a sigh and a satisfactory smile like the cat who ate the cream he gave a shattering breath of relief and pleasurable agony, she'd the death of him.

Her legs wide open, one of them bended and against his side while the other remained wide open on the mattress with her sole on it. One of her hands holding his while he thrust out to the tip and then deep inside, her other hand clutching the sheet and then the back of the bed in turns of her effort to hold onto something for the ride, his own free hand travelled up her leg, pinched her thigh and caressed her belly and waist, in a clear provocation for her to keep silent under the torture. Her long hair spread on the mattress while he shook his head to keep his own away from his face as he kept his head bowed as to watch their bodies colliding with each other and then separating only to slam back together.

'Bruce…' she could only grit between her teeth as his steady pace could easily kill her. 'More, please…' she begged and only her begging should be accounted as an apology itself, Selina Kyle never begs.

Bruce obeyed her wish and moved their intertwined hands next to her against the mattress while his other hand found the mattress by her head to support his weight, her legs wrapped around his waist and her heels dug in his by now healed vertebrae, if she applied more pressure just an inch bellow, he would feel that numbing disturbance but she knew every good and bad spot by heart so he was in no danger. The hand that was clutching at the sheets was now around his neck and messaging his scalp, pulling and torturing hair, punishing every time he went too slow, encouraging every time he went too fast until he started angling his thrusts and she gasped as new shocks run down her spine, her hand moved to his face where she cupped his jaw, making him look at her as their breaths came in pants and their eyes locked in each other.

'I love you,' she whispered against his lips and for a moment his thrusts stilled, like everything else around them, either of them had never expressed the words until then, even if they had proved their feelings with actions, and a beautiful child. Selina wasn't just apologizing, she was vocalizing everything that he had reached when she let her guard fall, a long time ago.

'And I love you.' He whispered back, his eyes, his lips, everything showing her just how much, she was his everything, she had been a thief who stole his mother's pearls, a headache and then the woman who mistakenly gave him to Bane, yet she had been one of his reasons to return to Gotham and fight his nemesis, he knew he could have trusted her, and she proved him right when she blasted Bane through that wall and when she slapped him hard across the face when he showed up a few hours after the nuclear explosion that left him seemingly dead, her relief had been shown in that slap before she could wrap her arms around his battered body and nurse him back in health for days. Rachel had been his idolized match, Talia had been a creature that pulled and awaken his until back then shut-in self, but Selina had provoked every single cell in his body and every single emotion in his heart, she had been his opposite and at the same time his mirror, she was him and he was her.

And they loved each other.

The thrusts resumed and so her gasps and his muffled groans and sighs, until it was too much for the both of them and Selina gripped his buttocks in a try to make him go even deeper and her inner walls shook around him as he started slamming into her for their final moments. He hid his face in her neck and bit on her shoulder as she moaned and sucked at his own neck to stop her screams as they both came at the same time in a struggled silence and shaking bodies.

They remained like that for a awhile, still wrapped around each other until Selina sighed and kissed the new hickey she created on him.

'Is my apology accepted?' she whispered and Bruce could hear the tiny hint of actual regret within the teasing she lovingly placed.

'It's been accepted for years now…' He whispered as he looked down at her and kissed her lips. Their eyes smiling, the night terrors now far away from them as their bodies and souls could only feel joy. They both glanced at the cot again, they were so proud for not waking up the baby, their daughter was an adorable little angel but if she wished to keep her parents until the point of exhaustion she could do it by crying at the top of her lungs for hours… They looked back at each other and Bruce smiled and pecked her lips.

'Marry me,' he said the two words that he's been repeating over the past years, during her pregnancy and right after the labor, always being replied to with a big fat no from his love.

'No,' she said again, it had been with a ring the first time, she ended up having the ring but not accepting the proposal. Then it was during their trip to Rome, and then she lost count, last time she remembered those words spoken to her was while her blood pressure was still high because of all the pushing and she was certain he had tried then in hope of getting a positive answer because of her haste from the labor.

'Oh come on… you've been pretending to be my wife ever since back in Gotham… you gave birth to my child… why you're so stubborn?' Bruce exclaimed but his voice hid no anger or hurt, it was almost a game to them, and even he had played the playboy back in Gotham, he couldn't deny it, having the fuss of a little wedding and then ripping off a wedding dress from her amazing body was a turn on… as much as it would be to finally have her with a ring around her finger proving she was only his, yes, he was a selfish man.

'I don't like priests, churches, dresses and I'm not good with vows.' Selina explained and he chuckled.

'We can go to a minister, I can wear jeans and you will only say I do. But I will insist on your wedding dress because I'm dying to take it off you…' he whispered as his hand traveled down her body and cupped her thigh, making her squeal when he pinched the sensitive skin of the inside of it, his lips reached hers in reflex as to shush her from making more noise.

'I think I liked your proposes more when there were rings and champagne and expensive restaurants…' Selina replied, the idea of him stripping her of a wedding dress had never been accounted in her fantasies but now it was, however she wouldn't go down without a fight.

'Well you even took the ring, and the pearls are yours, you also became a mother thanks to me and after all this refusal I would think you only want me for my money…' Bruce said with a grin and she grinned back and rolled her eyes.

'_Well…_ you're only a millionaire now, when you once were a billionaire… don't think I have forgotten that and as for the ring, I gave you a child that will end up with your mother's pearls one day so I think I deserve something like the ring for this… and if you truly wanted to impress me you should have already bought a full new set, all bracelet, pendant and ear rings to match the ring… but you only try with good sex…' Selina replied and Bruce's grin turned into a smile before he could peck her lips, move out and away from her so he could reach his nightstand and open the bottom drawer, pulling out a square box as she sat up on the bed with her legs still bended, they were both naked before each other, only Bruce was smiling and Selina had a shocked expression on his face.

'Marry me now?' he asked again as he opened the box and there it was, exactly as asked, a beautiful bracelet, a pair of ear rings and an elegant pendant that would look amazing with the ring she once had taken from him. 'I had thought it would be a nice gift for you in our first night out when Helena will be able to drink from the bottle and we'll have find the perfect nanny but you asked for them in a possible exchange to your positive answer, so here they are…' Bruce said and his voice was low and peaceful before her still shocked expression.

Maybe she should stop fighting, after all he was right, she had his everything, she was his everything like he was hers and they had a baby together, and Selina Wayne had a ring to it…

'As long as you're gentle with my wedding dress… and as long as I choose what kind of dress it will be.' Selina said and Bruce's eyes twinkled and he smiled.

'Can it have your shoulders out and show your beautiful neckline?' he asked and she grinned as he approached and left the box next to her as he was pushing her back on the mattress with his own body.

'Deal…' she whispered before he could take her lips again in a gentle kiss…

* * *

ok I hope you liked it :) please review, i wanted steamy sex but fluff and some repair to their issues... and of course Selina wouldn't have accepted to get married... opinions? :)


End file.
